1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adaptive communication network for routing digital messages received within an area of the network from any of a plurality of mobile broadcast devices to a central station, and more particularly, to a dynamic and adaptive communication network which automatically routes digital messages from the mobile broadcast devices to the central station along paths that minimizes the saturation of the electromagnetic spectrum.
2. Background Discussion
The increasing use of mobile communication devices such as, for example, cellular phones, mobile computer devices and digital messaging devices, has resulted in a saturation of the electromagnetic spectrum. As a result, the number of mobile communication devices that can be used within a given area is restricted by the available electromagnetic spectrum.